This invention relates to the dispensing of decorative ribbon, and more particularly to the dispensing of the type of decorative ribbon disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,023.
The decorative ribbon disclosed in my patent aforesaid has an adhesive coated backside covered by a removable protective strip and is characterized by the inclusion of design elements at spaced apart intervals along the ribbon that can be bent upward from the plane of the ribbon, to provide a 3-dimensional appearance. This invention is directed to the provision of a method and dispenser by which ribbon may be withdrawn from a roll of ribbon, while simultaneously bending the design elements outward from the plane of the ribbon and removing the protective strip.
Since the prior art does not disclose the ribbon of my patent aforesaid, so also does the prior art not disclose a dispenser for such ribbon.